


Trappings of a Madman

by Korva_Chthonic



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Gen, Joey Drew is his own warning, Trapped in your own Mind, Unethical Everything including Joey Drew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korva_Chthonic/pseuds/Korva_Chthonic
Summary: "There, that should do it. Go and destroy anything that gets in your way, especially an old friend of mine. Henry will learn why he shouldn't have abandoned me.”Tears rolled down his white cheeks as Bendy was forced to look on in fear as what he now realized was his body ruthlessly tore down everything in front of him.





	Trappings of a Madman

At first, he didn’t know what was going on.

Everything was dark all of a sudden. He couldn’t move without spikes of pain or even see.

Then, as if a veil was parting, light gradually formed into a window of sorts. He looked, entranced, up at the scene of a yellowed, dripping hallway. It looked wooden and old.

A face came into view, brows furrowed and muttering under their breath. It looked so different from any of the faces he was used to.

A smirk formed on it. “There, that should do it. Go and destroy anything that gets in your way, especially an old friend of mine. Henry will learn why he shouldn’t have abandoned me.”

Horror seeped into his core. No. Oh no. Henry? His Creator, Henry Stein?

A growl of affirmation rocked his inky world, and the tendrils that held him tightened painfully, making him let out a gasp. He strained against them even as they dug into his limbs, desperation making him only thrash more.

Tears rolled down his white cheeks as Bendy was forced to look on in fear as what he now realized was his body ruthlessly tore down everything in front of him.

———-

Bendy hung limply from his bonds, weary as the screen showed him the gruesome remains of yet another Boris clone.

_Useless. You can’t do anything! Useless useless_ _**useless MonSteR you destroy everything you can’t do anything YOU SHOULD STOP EXISTING YOU MONSTER.** _

His eyes squeezed shut, liquid seeping from the edges as sobs wracked his form. He was worse than useless. He was too  _useful_ to that wrinkled man who set him in this place. He was at least grateful that there didn’t seem to be any others like Bendy roaming around. If either Alice or Boris (the actual one, at any rate) was in his predicament, he didn’t think he’d be able to take it.

At least Henry wasn’t here.

Of course, that was when the creak of a door opening echoed through the halls and dread flooded the poor demon.

——–

“DARN IT, HENRY!” Bendy screamed desperately. “DON’T TURN ON THE MACHINE!”

For some reason his monstrous form felt like hiding out until the machine hummed to life. Bendy couldn’t even begin to understand  _why,_ but he was past caring at this point.

The on switch was thrown, ink flooded the machine room, and the entrance boarded up by a brave Lost One before being absorbed into the Ink Demon. Poor fellas, they really deserved better.

Then Henry decided it would be a great idea to approach. Bendy thrashed and fought against those inky cuffs holding him prisoner, unwilling to hurt the one who created him. To his relief, the Ink Demon didn’t get the chance to with Henry bolting after the initial scare.

“Please, please don’t make me hurt him,” Bendy quietly pleaded.

———–

His white face somehow paled even more. The urge to vomit wracked his tiny form at the gruesome scene displayed to the toon.

Henry’s body had been shredded into little more than a pile of meat and blood, the red splattered all along the walls and the claws of the Ink Demon.

The tendrils seemed to caress his limbs for a job well done, making Bendy shudder in disgust and self loathing.

 _This is all your fault. He’s dead because of you!_ A tinny inner voice seemed to say.

 ** _All your FAULT_  **.

“No…” his hoarse voice whispered in disbelief.

“No No NoNOnO  ** _NO!_  ** _”_ Bendy screamed, tears flinging from his face.

The corpse dissolved into ink. He snapped out of his mantra in confusion. That shouldn’t have happened.

A distant gasp for air was heard further down the hall, and Bendy’s heart soared. Henry was still alive.

Maybe there was still some hope after all.

———

Thankfully, Henry seemed to be getting better at avoiding the clutches of the Ink Demon. They both went further and further down into the depths of the studio, seeing less and less of each other as time went on.

After viewing Henry crawling through the vent system and not slaughtered by the Ink Demon for some reason, Bendy was just happy his old Creator was still alive

A distant screech shook the building, and a wave of fear crashed through the demon. Henry was in trouble, he could feel it! Bendy pushed against the bonds and the destructive mentality of the Ink Demon harder than he’d ever done before, flooding the body with the urge to save his Creator.

The Ink Demon flew through the halls and crashed through a metal door to see the Projectionist about to tear into a clearly shaking Miracle Station. Bendy pushed harder, sweat pouring down his face in droves. The mentality turned to the monster, and began to lash out.

The fight was short and brutal, the projector being torn clean off and body spurting ink. One last push had the screen show that Henry was shocked, but still alive and kicking.

Bendy relaxed, only to have burning pain pierce his bound limbs. He screamed in agony as the tendrils coiled tighter until he could swear his limbs were about to fall off. Of course he would be punished. But he would just have to grin and bear it.

———-

The giant ink machine loomed above his vision as the Ink Demon directly confronted a trembling Henry Stein. The poor old man clutched The End reel to his chest as he gazed at the monster in front of him.

Bendy was seized by a wave of pain as the bonds curled around his entire being, his screams muffled by the tendrils of ink. He was cocooned in place and the only thing visible were his terrified notched eyes. He could only watch as the Demon transformed.

———-

Desperate wheezes flew from his lungs as Henry bolted from room to room, flipping switches and shattering tubes. The final stop was the throne room, and he dashed in and slammed the reel in place, gasping as the Ink Demon caught up.

It snarled at him before looking at the screen that lit up. “The End” flashed onto it, sending the Demon screeching and melting as more and more screens flickered into that same message. A great flash of light blazed through it until it was no more than a shaking mass of ink.

The mass shuddered, and a faint sobbing was heard. Henry gazed at the lump with uncertainty and fear warring inside him. Was this some new trick?

He gulped, and decided to take a risk. He approached the quivering ink pile slowly, then wiped away at the more runny parts. A solid back was found, and then a horned head. The sobbing grew louder as Henry carefully cleared away the area of the face, revealing white with notched eyes pouring inky tears down his face.

Recognition flared in those eyes, and Henry began to look in awe at the toon in front of him as he realized just who this was.

———

Bendy roared in pain as the searing light broke through the darkness of his prison. He faintly realized that he was on the ground, but focused instead on sobbing from the hurt that still wracked his form.

It dulled to a faint ache in the back of his mind as a hand cleared ink from his vision. More tears came as he realized it was Henry.

A wave of relief found him as those arms wrapped around his numbing body. He was free. He was finally free and with his Creator.

“Henry?” Bendy croaked.

The animator looked down at him with those weary eyes.  _He’d done that._

“I-I’m so SORRY!” He sobbed once more. “I couldn’t even do anything, I had to watch you die again and again and I’m so sorry!”

Henry’s eyes softened and he hugged the toon tightly. “Joey forced you to do all that, didn’t he? I wish I’d have come back sooner, so maybe he wouldn’t have hurt you so so badly.”

The two embraced, tears flowing on both sides. Maybe it wasn’t perfect, but at least some peace had been found.


End file.
